Jangan Buat Aku Bingung!
by PoppedOutKirika
Summary: Aoko bermaksud mengunjungi Kaito yang hari itu tidak masuk sekolah. Dan didapatkannya seorang perempuan cantik berambut panjang yang kelihatan sangat mengenal Kaito.. gak bisa bikin summary


**Huweee...! Udah berapa banyak fanfic yang gak jadi-jadi...TT_TT *nangisbombay* semoga yang ini jadi dengan selamaaat! Pasukan Kasukabe, FIRE! *plak* orang ini mau bikin fic Conan, kok malah ke Shinchan...=.=a**

**Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho *gantian napa? #geplaked**

**Pairing: Aoko Nakamori, Kaito Kuroba**

**Masih pemula, jadi maklumin yaa ^^''**

**Normal POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! KEMANA DIAAA!" teriak cewek berambut coklat sebahu. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya dia berteriak dalam 1 hari. Keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya. Sebenarnya untuk apa dia sampai sebegitunya mencari seseorang sampai membuat banyak jejak yang bahkan tidak bisa dihitung? Bahkan sampai ada banyak saksi yang melihat dia bolak-balik 8 kali di tempat yang sama..

"Hooooi! Baka Aoko! Perhatikan belakangmu!"terdengar teriakan usil dari belakang cewek tersebut. Refleks Aoko, cewek yang sangat mengenal suara itu langsung membalikkan badan dengan siap akan meluncurkan gagang sapu ijuk *gak modal banget sih* dengan sumber suara itu sebagai sasaran.

"KAITO...!" Aoko berteriak keras menyebut nama cowok yang biasanya langsung bisa menghilang dari tempat 1 ke tempat yang lain, langsung pingsan dengan mata yang berputar-putar karena kepalanya terhantam sapu tersebut.'_Eh? Kok bisa kena? Biasanya dia bisa dengan cepat menghindar..' _batin Aoko.

Keesokan harinya..

Aoko terus kepikiran kejadian kemarin..'_Kaito kok nggak masuk ya? Memangnya hantamanku waktu itu terlalu keras? Tapi waktu itu kok bisa kena ya? Biasanya.. mm.. aku ngerasa ada yang aneh sama Kaito.. aku perlu minta maaf nggak ya? Tapi kok bisa separah itu sih? Sampai nggak masuk hari ini? Memangnya kekuatanku sekeras apa sih? Aaaah..bi..' _

"NGUUUUUNG!" tanpa sadar Aoko berteriak melanjutkan apa yang dia pikirkan."Eh?" yang lain cengok.

"Nakamori, apa maksud dari 'NGUUUUUNG!'-mu itu? Kamu tau sekarang sedang apa?" guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran menegur Aoko."Sebagai hukumanmu.."lanjut guru itu.. 'GLEK! Tunggu! Hukuman?'batin panik Aoko.

"Tu,tunggu dulu bu..!" Aoko hanya berteriak karena kepalanya yang _blank_ memutuskan 'itu' untuk dilakukan." Peace bu! Damai kita kan bu? Hal biasa kan ya bu?" Aoko keringet dingin..

"Nakamori.. kalau mau cari muka.." guru itu tampaknya tidak memberikan waktu untuk Aoko menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Bu.. nih lihat! Sahabat pena ku dari Swiss mengirimkan ku cokelat nomor 1 dari sana lho bu! Kebetulan sekali lho bu! Ibu mau?" Aoko merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan 1 bungkus cokelat. Tertulis _Made in Swiss_..

"ITADAKIMASU!" guru tersebut berteriak dengan spontan dan menyambar cokelat yang ada di tangan Aoko dan langsung membuka bungkusan cokelat tersebut. '_Guru ini mudah sekali dimanipulasi..' batin Aoko di sela-sela cengirannya._

**Aoko POV**

_TENG TENG TENG!_

Sudah waktunya pulang. Semua bersorak-sorai gembira. Dan keadaanku sekarang... bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan!

Haah.. sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Dia beda sekali dengan yang biasanya.. dan ini nggak pernah sekalipun aku pikirkan.. ngg.. kalau berharap Kaito akan menurut jika aku mengancamnya dengan hantaman sapu sih.. sering..

TAPI! Sekarang keadaan berbeda! Oh, Kami-sama! Apa aku sedang diuji? Diuji untuk mengetahui sedalam apa perasaan ku tentangnya?

'_Oh Aoko! Berpikirlah lebih jernih!' _aku menepuk-nepuk *baca: tampar* pipiku kuat-kuat.

**Normal POV**

Tatapan Aoko yang tajam lurus ke depan, membuat perasaannya jadi sangat fokus dan menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat.

'OKE! Aku akan menjenguknya!' Aoko bertekad walaupun masih sedikit merasa ragu dengan tekadnya sendiri..

-SKIP TIME-

Sekarang Aoko sudah berada di depan rumah Kaito, cowok berambut berantakan itu.

'Aduuh.. apa aku berlebihan ya pakai menjenguk orang yang suka menjahiliku? Apa aku balik aja ya?'batin Aoko bingung. Mukanya hampir seperti kepiting rebus.' Ah, Kaito juga kan sudah pernah membantuku saat kontes ski.. dia lebih memilihku daripada Akako..'lanjut Aoko tetap membatin.

Tangan Aoko sudah menyentuh gagang pintu dan hampir menarik gagang tersebut. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, Aoko membuka pintu tersebut. Dan..

DUAAAR! PREEET!

Suara aneh terdengar bersamaan dengan semburan kertas-kertas yang dipotong kecil-kecil menyerbu wajah Aoko yang sweatdrop. Ada pun suara cekikikan..

"BWAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAA!"tawa seorang pria yang sangat dikenal Aoko meledak. Melihat barang seperti corong yang setiap ditarik talinya*mungkin?* akan mengeluarkan kertas-kertas warna-warni itu di tangannya, plus wajah penuh kemenangan ditampilkan dengan deretan gigi pria itu, Aoko spontan berteriak seperti pada waktu sebelumnya.

"KAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aoko memukul-mukuli kepala Kaito. Di tengah asyik-asyiknya pembalasan, muncul seseorang dari ruang TV rumah Kaito. Mata Aoko membelalak.

**AOKO's POV**

"Kaito-kun, siapa yang datang?" suara orang itu. Tunggu! Ada cewek di rumah Kaito? Rasanya nggak mungkin deh! Tapi benar deh itu.. suaranya feminim banget! Nggak mungkin kalau itu cowok!

Aku mencoba melihat lebih jelas, dan memang itu perempuan! Kok kelihatannya akrab banget sih!

"Oh, Ran! Tidak, ini teman sekelasku.." sahut Kaito, dan.. dia jadi lebih sopan..! Ada angin apa nih! Lalu cewek yang disebut 'Ran' itu tersenyum. Kaito membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Walaupun itu sangat tipis, rasanya ada yang bikin perasaanku jadi agak sesak..

"Oh, Aoko? Kamu ngapain ke sini?" tanya Kaito seraya menoleh ke arahku. Oh.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa Kaito tidak masuk ke sekolah karena bersama 'Ran' di rumah ini sampai lupa waktu? Saking keasyikannya dia bersama perempuan ini?

"A..a.. aku.. lupa tadi kesini buat apa! Jadi aku pulang saja ya?" aku harus tetap tertawa dan tidak boleh ada kecurigaan muncul di sela-sela tawaku.

"Hah? Kok bisa begitu? Baka Aoko.." Kaito menghela nafasnya. Biasanya kami akan mulai main kucing-kucingan, tapi aku merasa tidak punya tenaga untuk itu..

**Normal POV**

Malam hari, rumah Aoko..

"...aaaa..."

"...iii..."

"...uuu..."

"...eee..."

"...ooo..." Aoko mengigau saat tidur. Makin lama suaranya makin keras. Ayah Aoko sampai harus mendatangi kamar anaknya yang sedang _stress_ sampai terbawa ke alam bawah sadarnya.

"Aoko.. kamu kenapa? .. kamu berisik banget.. ayah nggak bisa ti.."

DUAAAAK!

belum selesai ayahnya itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Aoko menghantam wajah ayahnya. Aoko ngelindurnya makin parah.

ESOK HARINYA..

"Aokooo! Hari ini cerah ya!" sapa cewek cantik berambut sebahu yang bernama Akako.

"Cerah? Di mana cerahnya?.." Aoko menjawab dengan lesu plus mata yang berkantung. Padahal dia tidur semalam.. Akako sedikit takut dan kaget melihat temannya yang cukup aneh ini.

"K,kamu kenapa? Pagi-pagi sudah mencurigakan!"jerit Akako dengan tampang takut. Lalu Aoko menjelaskan kejadian kemarin.

"Ooh.. gitu.." begitu tanggapan Akako.

detik..

detik..

detik..

detik..

"UAPAAAAAAAAAAA?" di detik ke-5 Akako baru benar-benar menanggapinya.

"Ssstt..! Suaramu terlalu keras! Baka!" Aoko mendelik, menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Oh, maaf.. hei, apa itu benar? Rasanya Kaito bukan tipe orang yang bakal _gitu-gitu_ sama cewek di rumahnya deh.. apalagi kalau belum menikah.."tanya Akako ragu.

"... memang itu yang terjadi.. aku harus ngomong apa lagi? Jelas-jelas aku melihatnya di rumah Kaito! Si 'Ran' itu juga kelihatannya punya rasa deh sama Kaito!" Aoko berusaha meyakinkan Akako. Padahal Aoko sendiri belum bisa yakin dengan penglihatannya waktu itu..

"Aduuh.. benar-benar di luar perkiraan.. ini benar-benar melewati jalur nyata!" Akako panik. Aoko sebenarnya tidak mengerti arti omongannya.

"Kamu ngomongnya lebay ah.." kata Aoko sweatdrop.

"Biarin! Eh, seperti apa 'Ran' itu?"tanya Akako bersemangat. Tapi tetap manis.. Aoko bingung sebentar.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Aoko malah balik nanya. Akako langsung memberi tatapan _Sudah-jawab-saja! _Jadi Aoko menyerah.

"Hmm.. dia sangat feminim.. cantik.. dan kelihatannya dia orang yang baik.. Rambutnya panjang, cokelat, dan sangat halus *mungkin*" tutur Aoko. Murung. Gelisah. Khawatir. Bingung. - negatif! Akako jadi cemas melihat sahabatnya jadi seperti ini.

"Aoko, aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini terus! Bagaimana kalau kita datang ke rumah Kaito, dan pastikan kebenarannya!" Akako berusaha untuk menyemangati sahabatnya yang satu ini. Entah kenapa, reaksi yang dilontarkan Aoko tidak tepat sasaran seperti yang ada di dalam perhitungan Akako. Aoko jadi tambah lembek.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak ingin tahu! Aku ingin tempe!" Aoko menolak mentah-mentah.

"Aoko! Tahu ini nanti jadi matang kalau di goreng! Tidak akan terus mentah kok! Tempe juga akan tetap mentah kalau tidak di goreng!" Akako berusaha agar Aoko ingin membeli dagangannya. Author nya lagi gajeb!

~BACK TO NORMAL~

"Tapi Akako.. aku.. takut.. gimana kalau memang mereka pacaran? Aku nggak tau nanti kalau ternyata benar, mesti pasang muka seperti apa kalau bertatap mata dengannya? Jangankan bertatap mata, bertemu muka saja aku tak sanggup!" rintih Aoko, bingung..

"ukh.. karena itu ayo kita pastikan! Daripada kamu terus-terusan penasaran kayak gini! Memangnya kamu mau begini terus?" Akako sedikit membentak. Akako hampir lupa kalau yang dihadapannya itu bukan Lucifer.

Aoko menimbang-nimbang saran sahabatnya itu. Aoko ingin tau rahasia apa yang ada, tapi takut akan benarnya rahasia itu.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Suara bel rumah Kaito terdengar. Karena tombolnya ditekan Akako. Ya, ditekan Akako..

KAMI SUDAH DI DEPAN RUMAH KAITO

"A..ka..kk...ko..oo... a...kkk...kkuuu... ga...aa..kkk...jaa..aa...di...iii... dd...deeee...ehhh..." kata Aoko gugup.

"Ah, Aoko! Kamu jangan lembek gitu dong!" Akako jadi kesal karena Aoko plin plan. Padahal sudah di depan rumah Kaito, tapi mau balik ke sekolah! "Kok belum dibuka sih? Jangan-jangan..jangan –jangan.. Kaito bener-bener.. berXXXX sama 'Ran'!" kata Akako panik. Aoko lebih panik, sampai rambutnya berdiri. Akako membunyikan kembali bel rumah tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ya sebentar..!"terdengar suara ramah perempuan yang pernah dilihat dan didengar Aoko. Kenapa ada lagi? Pintu terbuka." Ah! Teman Kaito ya?" tanya 'Ran' sambil tersenyum. Akako dan Aoko hanya mengangguk. Mereka dipersilahkan masuk.

"..a..anu.. Kaito di mana ya?" tanya Aoko sedikit berkeringat.

"Ah, Kaito.. dia di kamar, sepertinya dia tidur, tadi dia kelelahan!" jawab 'Ran' tetap tersenyum.

Apa? Kelelahan! Emangnya Kaito itu ngapain? Dia latihan sulap aja nggak sampai kecapekan gitu deh!

**JANGAN-JANGAN!**

"_Ran, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan lagi, aku ingin semuanya yang ada padamu!"_

"_Kaito.. aku akan memberikan semua yang kumiliki padamu, asal kau bisa terus di sampingku..aa..AAAAAAHHH!"_

Tidaaaak! Bayangan tak senonoh yang diperankan Kaito sangaaaat berlawanan dengan Kaito yang di alam nyata! Bayangan nakal yang diangankan mereka berdua itu benar-benaaar..**REAL! ***plak!* Akako dan Aoko saling mecubit pipi satu sama lain. Menjadi ganjaran yang cukup *baca: kurang* setimpal.

"Hoaaahem.. Ran.. hem? Ada Koizumi dan Aoko ya? Ada apa di rumah orang?" kata Kaito yang baru bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan masih mengenakan kaus oblong yang kusut. Akako dan Aoko memperhatikan bajunya yang tidak basah. Berarti kemungkinan mereka berXXXX seperti di bayangan Akako dan Aoko untuk sementara hilang. Merasa diacuhkan, Kaito mengulang pertanyaannya kembali, "Hoi! Baka Aoko! Ngapain di rumah orang?" 'Buset nih orang galak banget..' batin Akako dan Aoko.

"Kaito.. jangan seperti itu.. mereka kan temanmu!" 'Ran' menenangkan Kaito walaupun hasilnya sedikit.

"Ah, ya sudahlah.. kamu sih yang bilang,"jawab Kaito. GLEK! Kok,kok.. '_kamu sih yang bilang,_' apa maksudnya tuh? Hubungan mereka tuh kayak gimana sih? "Ah iya, Ran! Bawakan minum untukku dan untuk ini berdua," lanjut Kaito.

"Ah, masa' kamu juga? Harusnya kan kamu nggak usah!" Ran menjawab sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oi,oi! Aku kan tuan rumah! Oh, iya ambil teh dingin saja yang di kulkas!" Kaito membalas dengan cibiran. Ran hanya menggangguk dan membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa cangkir.

"Psst! Aoko, lihat tadi?" Akako berbisik-bisik di dekat telinga Aoko. Aoko memberi tatapan tidak mengerti. "Itu lho! Cewek itu tahu di mana posisi kulkas dan cangkir! Kalau kulkas, memang itu masih bisa dibilang tidak mencurigakan, tapi kalau cangkir? Ini terlalu aneh!" Akako menjelaskannya tetap berhati-hati dan pasti tetap berbisik-bisik. Untung Kaito tidak melihat mereka berdua yang dari tadi mendekatkan mulut Akako pada telinga Aoko..

Aoko baru mengerti. Air mukanya berubah keruh. Muncul perkiraan buruk di benaknya. Perasaannya jadi sangat remuk dan hanya dengan kibasan angin, akan rubuh dan tidak utuh lagi sampai kenyataan tersingkap. Jangankan angin, sebutir debu pun sepertinya mampu..

Aoko bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Ran yang tengah menuangkan air ke gelas-gelas. "Ran-san, boleh kubantu?" tanya Aoko dengan senyum yang tipis dan seperti menahan air mata.

"Ah tidak apa-apa.. kamu kan tamu.." Ran menolak dengan halus. Tapi Aoko tetap meminta dan akhirnya Ran membolehkan.

"...Ran.." Aoko menyebut nama perempuan yang ada di sampingnya, dan dibalas dengan sahutan Ran dengan tersenyum dan tetap fokus pada gelas-gelas di meja. "Kamu..suka.."

"RAAAAAN!"teriak seseorang dari dalam kamar.. err.. tidak tahu itu kamar siapa.. "Majalah sepakbola ku yang edisi Mark Zuckerberg di mana?"

"Haaah? Mana mungkin ada! Mark Zuckerberg bukan pemain sepakbola!" teriak Ran agak jengkel dengan dengan pertanyaan.. sebutlah itu S.. S keliatan cengo dan kaget, kemudian tertawa setelah mengingat bahwa Mark Zuckerberg bukanlah pemain sepakbola.. Kaito dan Akako mentertawakan tingkah S. S lalu berjalan ke arah dapur di mana Aoko dan Ran berada. Tampak sesosok pria jangkung yang sering muncul di TV dengan julukan Penyelamat Kepolisian Jepang. Aoko memperhatikan S, dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Kemudian Aoko menoleh kepada Ran.

"A,anuu.. ini.." tanya Aoko terbata-bata. Mendengar itu, Ran tersenyum. Lalu menghampiri S dan menggandeng lengannya.

"Kamu nggak tahu ya? Dia ini Kudo Shinichi! Dia tunanganku!" Ran menjawab dengan semangat tapi juga terlihat pipinya sedikit memerah.

**Aoko POV**

Oh, tunangan Ran..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

APA! TUNANGAN!

"Tunangan?" tanyaku lagi agak *baca:sangat* kaget. Ran tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk. Shinichi menggaruk pelan pipinya karena malu. 'Aku makin tidak mengerti! Kalau Ran ini pacar Shinichi, kenapa dia bisa tahu seluk beluk rumah Kaito? Dan kenapa waktu aku datang waktu itu dan sekarang ini dia baru muncul sekarang? Dan kenapa Shinichi dan Ran ada di sini?' kepalaku dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan seputar Kaito, Ran dan Shinichi. Mungkin tampangku sudah sangat memalukan sekarang..

Ran membawa semua gelas-gelas itu ke ruang tamu, dan kulihat Akako sedang mengulur waktu dengan pura-pura lupa apa tujuannya datang ke sana dan mengingatnya. Kaito jadi sweatdrop.

"Maaf lama.. ini Ice Cambric Tea special a la Mouri Ran!" Ran menata posisi gelas-gelas itu dengan bersemangat. Kulihat wajah Shinichi. Dan tepat saja, senyum terpampang jelas. Dan dilengkapi rona merah sebagai nilai tambah. Tatapan tajam dan sayang tertuju kepada perempuan berambut cokelat panjang yang lembut, tersenyum bagaikan malaikat yang turun ke bumi dan mengepakkan sayap putih yang dapat terbentang menyelimuti bumi, tapi sayap itu hanya menangkap 3 orang di dunia ini..

Mukaku sepertinya sudah sangat merah mengingat apa yang kupikirkan belakangan ini. Semuanya ternyata hanya dugaan belaka..

**Normal POV**

Akako memperhatikan Aoko. Dia merasa sekarang gilirannya. Beruntung Ran di sebelah Akako..karena Akako dapat menyenggol sedikit Ran dan berbisik.

"Berikan kesempatan untuk kunci itu membuka gemboknya," hebatnya, Ran langsung bisa mendapatkan arti dari kata-kata sandi yang dibisikkan Akako kepadanya. Ran tersenyum dan berkata pada Shinichi.

"Shinichi, aku baru ingat kalau Okaa-san mengirimkan cokelat Gizoba.. temani aku ya?"ajak Ran. Shinichi sebenarnya tidak mengerti, hal yang pertama kali diluncurkan di kepalanya adalah.. hanya mengambil cokelat, memangnya perlu ditemani? Tapi Shinichi merasa ada udang di balik batu, jadi yang diambilnya adalah 'ya'..

Akako memikirkan rencana selanjutnya. Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa pergi dari sana? Di tengah itu, suara riang memanggilnya.

"Akako~! Lihat ini! Cokelat nya enak sekali!" oh ternyata Ran pintar sekali.. dia langsung dapat 2 emas dari satu peta.. ternyata dari cokelat saja bisa menghasilkan rencana yang mulus..

Dan sekarang Aoko hanya berdua dengan Kaito. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang sadar kalau mereka hanya berdua..

'Ooh.. rasanya lega begitu tahu Ran tidak punya hubungan khusus dengan Kaito.. Mungkin hanya aku saja yang berpikiran begitu ya, Kaito mana suka cewek kecil seperti aku.. tidak ada alasan apapun untuk Kaito menyukaiku..' Aoko berpikir ini-itu.

Pada waktu yang sama, tampak dua orang yang memantau dari dapur..

"Argh! Jangan bilang mereka belum sadar kalau hanya berdua!" geram Akako melihat sikap bodoh Kaito yang biasa saja padahal kelihatannya dia sudah tahu kalau dia dan Aoko ditinggalkan berdua di ruang tamu tapi hanya diam melihat.. err.. sebenarnya dia bengong menunggu Akako, Ran dan Shinichi yang dari tadi diam saja.. dan ternyata dia enak-enakan makan cokelat Gizoba yang benar-benar ada.. Ran ternyata tidak sepenuhnya berbohong..

"Hei, siapa nama anak itu? Aoko ya?"tanya Ran kepada Akako yang sedang menempelkan pipi kirinya ke kaca jendela yang menghubungkan dapur dan ruang tamu. Author dari tadi terus berpikir kenapa pipi kiri yang ditempelkan ke kaca jendela.. padahal hanya tinggal memperlihatkan sebelah mata dari pintu..

Akako mengangguk.

"Hmm.. dia kelihatan sangat menyukai Kaito ya.."lanjut Ran disertai dengan tatapan serius dan senyumannya yang lembut. Akako terdiam. Sebenarnya walaupun Akako yang paling bersemangat dalam hal ini, tetap saja dia tidak tahu kalau Aoko menyimpan perasaan seperti itu. Memang niat Akako itu adalah menyatukan Aoko dan Kaito. Tapi _menyatukan _yang dimaksud Akako itu bukan _menyatukan sebagai sepasang kekasih_, tapi membuat mereka bisa bertemu muka tanpa ada perasaan khusus yang di atas dasarkan ingin saling memiliki..

"Tapi.. kenapa kamu bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Hari ini kalian baru bertemu! Mm.. mungkin bukan hari ini karena Aoko sudah melihatmu hari itu, tapi kalian saling bicara ini hari ini kan?"Akako menjadi penasaran, apa yang dapat dilihat perempuan yang berada tepat di depannya. Ran tersenyum, otomatis Akako menjadi tambah penasaran.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama aku bertemu dan berbicara dengan Aoko, aku harus bisa membaca perasaannya dan tipe seperti apa dia. Kelihatannya dia itu tipe orang yang sangat menghargai masa lalu ya? Dari tatapannya tadi, aku merasa dia berpikir aku ini pacar Kaito.. dan tidak ingin Kaito, yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya itu dimilikki orang lain.."jelas Ran. Senyum masih terhias di wajahnya. Akako terdiam seribu bahasa. Tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Ah, darimana kamu tahu kalau Kaito dan Aoko itu teman masa kecil? Apa kamu bisa membaca masa lalu juga?" Akako bingung.

"Waktu itu.." Ran sepertinya ingin menceritakan kejadian ketika Aoko datang ke sana..

**Flashback**

"A..a.. aku.. lupa tadi kesini buat apa! Jadi aku pulang saja ya?"

"Hah? Kok bisa begitu? Baka Aoko.."

Sepeninggal Aoko, Ran dan Kaito..

"Kaito-kun, tadi itu siapa? Pacarmu?" Ran bertanya atau lebih tepatnya menggoda Kaito sambil tersenyum menyindir. Dibalas dengan tatapan cengo dari Kaito. Padahal Ran berharap Kaito itu mencak-mencak dan langsung marah. Tapi apa-apaan tatapannya itu? "Kaito-kun, dia benar-benar pacarmu? Sulit dipercaya! Padahal walaupun kamu mirip Shinichi, tapi kamu 120% lebih menyebalkan!" tanya atau bentakan, Author tidak dapat memutuskan. Tapi, percaya atau tidak, Kaito sekarang jadi Kaiting rebus a la Miharu-chan..#dibakar

"Kamu berisik! Dia bukan pacarku! Dia teman kecilku! Bukan pacar!"jawab Kaito dengan wajah yang tidak jelas warnanya.. karena di bilang hitam tidak bisa karena bukan hitam seperti yang biasa kita lihat saat menyebrang jalan a.k.a Zebra Cross. Tapi dibilang merah juga tidak bisa karena merahnya hampir hitam.. karena saking merahnya!

"Haha! Itu dia ekspresi yang aku harapkan!"Ran tertawa dengan keras tapi tetap wajah Kaito yang masih memerah. Ran merasa tidak mengatakan satu hal yang aneh. Ah, salah. Ada satu hal yang memungkinkan menjadi penyebabnya.

**Flashback END**

"Ooh.. jadi karena itu.. aku kira kamu punya kekuatan supranatural atau sejenisnya.."Akako menghela napas. Ran hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Mereka terus menunggu sampai di antara Kaito dan Aoko ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Tapi setelah menunggu 30 menit, mereka sama sekali belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Argh! Mereka itu telmi atau apa sih! Lama sekali mereka untuk menyadari kalau mereka itu ditinggal! Sesulit apa sih memangnya?" kesabaran Akako hampir habis. Ran juga jadi kelihatan bingung. Harus melakukan apa lagi mereka untuk menyadarkan mereka?

Ran berpikir untuk menyegarkan pandangannya sejenak dari mengintai pasangan telmi tersebut. Asal memutar lehernya dan mendapatkan sosok Shinichi yang sedang membuka kotak Gateau Chocolate yang diberikan Sonoko. Entah kenapa Ran seperti melihat harta karun yang selama ini dia cari dan setelah banyaknya tahun berlalu akhirnya dia menemukannya, sosok yang sangat berarti di dunia.

Sesuatu terbesit di benaknya. Dia berjalan mendekati Shinichi yang tengah memotong kue. Ketika Shinichi hendak memasukkan potongan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba Ran langsung melahap kue yang ada di tangan Shinichi yang berada di depan mulut Shinichi. Spontan Shinichi..

"a, a wa wa wa wa!"

Teriakan Shinichi berhasil membuat pasangan telmi tersadar dari lamunan masing-masing. Aoko menatap sekilas ke sudut-sudut ruangan, tapi dia tidak mendapatkan apapun kecuali Kaito yang matanya sedikit membelalak. Sama seperti Aoko, Kaito kaget melihat hanya ia dan Aoko saja di ruang tamu.

"Ah! Mana mereka! Pergi nggak bilang-bilang!" Kaito beranjak dari duduknya dan mencari mereka. Melihat itu, Akako langsung meminta mereka semua yang ada di dapur untuk bersembunyi.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki Kaito yang menuju ke dapur lama-lama makin terdengar. Ran dan Shinichi bersembunyi di balik kardus-kardus yang ditumpuk tinggi. Walaupun Akako yang menyuruh mereka berdua untuk bersembunyi, tapi Akako sendiri bingung di mana dia harus bersembunyi. Spontan Akako langsung masuk ke dalam kulkas. Untung Akako tidak berlama-lama untuk masuk ke kulkas, karena persis setelah pintu kulkas tertutup, Kaito sudah memasuki dapur.

Kaito menggeledah dapur. Tapi walaupun disebut menggeledah, dia tidak teliti, hanya memastikan tempat-tempat yang bersembunyi 2-3 orang. Sedangkan Ran dan Shinichi bersembunyi di tempat yang hanya bisa memuat 1 orang.. karena kardus-kardus itu ditumpuk di sudut ruangan dan sangat tinggi. Dan Akako bisa membayangkan Ran digendong pundak oleh Shinichi.. dan Akako sendiri bersembunyi di kulkas yang bahkan 1 orang pun susah payah memasukinya..

Setelah mencari di semua tempat yang memungkinkan, Kaito kembali ke ruang tamu dengan lesu. Setelah kembali duduk, Kaito mengambil ponselnya yang ada di meja. Dan langsung menelpon ke ponsel Shinichi.

RRRRR...RRRRR...

Terdengar suara ponsel yang menandakan adanya panggilan. Mendengar itu, Shinichi langsung terkejut. Tidak tahu Kaito itu pendengarannya kurang peka atau apa, tapi yang pasti dia tidak menyadari ada bunyi ponsel. Shinichi mengangkat ponselnya.

"Hoi! Kamu ke mana saja? Tiba-tiba menghilang!"Kaito mulai kesal. Terlihat karena dia mengucapkannya dengan nada yang marah. Aoko saja menengarkannya takut.

"o,oi.. maaf deh.. tapi kami benar-benar nggak bisa pulang dulu nih! Kami di.. ermm.. di Tropical Land! Dag, kami mau naik Super Snake nih! ... tuut..tuut.."telpon diputus.. Kaito hampir membanting ponselnya, kesal.

Aoko merasa sepertinya mereka semua itu memang ingin dia dan Kaito berduaan. Tapi Aoko tidak tahu sekarang harus apa.. satu topik pun tidak terbayangkan.. Kaito yang biasanya mencetuskan lelucon yang aneh pun canggung.

"Aoko, Koizumi itu sekarang jadi teman dekatmu?" akhirnya Kaito yang membuka percakapan. Tapi kenapa harus itu yang ditanyakan?

"Ah, i,iya! Dia sahabatku sekarang!" Aoko menjawab dengan gugup dan menebak-nebak apa reaksi selanjutnya Kaito. Mendengar itu, Kaito tertawa kecil. Aoko tidak tahu bagaimana sekarang wajahnya.

"Buatmu, Koizumi itu seperti apa?" Kaito bertanya kembali. Aoko lagi-lagi kaget dibuatnya. Tiba-tiba ditanya hal seperti itu membuatnya bingung, karena baginya Akako adalah orang yang penting dan tidak ingin dinilai dengan uang.

"Aah.. itu.. hmm.. ya dia temanku.."jawab Aoko yang sangat simpel. Kaito meminta jawaban yang lebih dari itu karena merasa jawaban yang dia lontarkan pertama kali dianggap sama dengan jawabannya yang barusan. "errmm.. jadi.. dia orang yang penting buatku, dan aku merasa sangat bergantung kepadanya.. karena dia orang yang sangat mengerti bagaimana aku.." Aoko menjawab dengan muka memerah.

"Berarti, beruntung sekali karena Akako itu dari kalangan kita ya?"komentar Kaito. "Kalau dia putri yang kaya raya pasti kamu pun akan canggung ya?"

Aoko sedikit kesal kepada Kaito. Kenapa?

"Memang buat kamu, teman itu apa?"kata Aoko menekankan pada semua kata-katanya. Kaito terkejut. Ini sisi lain Aoko yang belum pernah dia lihat. "walaupun Akako adalah putri dari keluarga kerajaan yang kaya raya dan disegani semua orang, Akako tetap Akako. Dia temanku," tatapan Aoko sangat serius. Kaito tergugah oleh sosok yang sudah sangat dikenalinya sejak kecil dan tiba-tiba sekarang terasa seperti orang lain.

Sekilas, senyum terpampang jelas di wajah Kaito, entah karena apa. Tangan ia taruh di kepala Aoko dan mengelusnya, rambut Aoko yang tergerai seperti biasa. Semburat merah menyerbu Aoko.

"Yah memang, aku ini memang tidak terlalu mengerti apa itu artinya 'teman', tapi aku pikir dari dulu aku selalu merasakannya sampai sekarang," ujar Kaito seraya berdiri. "..kurasa kita bisa merasakannya terus ya," lanjut Kaito, menolehkan kepala kepada Aoko dan disertai dengan senyum khas nya. Tapi Aoko tidak ingin membalas senyum Kaito, dan Kaito merasa tidak mendapat respon.

Di dapur pun 'mereka' masih mengintai.. wajah Akako memerah mendengar perkataan dari Aoko. Ternyata selama ini Akako benar-benar dihargai Aoko.. melihat wajah Akako, Ran jadi ingin tertawa. Hmmm.. Shinichi? Tenang.. dia jaga tempat dengan tangan siap mengangkat Ran lagi di bahunya..

BACK TO KAITO & AOKO

Aoko juga berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kaito, perlahan-lahan. Aoko memeluk Kaito dari belakang. Kaito tersentak kaget, bingung, dan.. se..nang?  
>"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku juga ingin terus berteman denganmu?" gumam Aoko. Kaito lagi-lagi kaget. "memangnya aku puas hanya jadi teman?" Aoko melanjutkan kalimatnya. Wajahnya merah padam.<p>

Kaito melepaskan tangan Aoko dan membalikkan badannya. "Aoko, apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kaito dengan membelai rambut Aoko lembut.

"Aku sengaja datang ke sini.. karena.. a.. aku.. me..ngira.. kamu suka.. Ran.." tak disadari, air mata mengalir dan membasahi pipi Aoko. Kaito tak tahu harus berkomentar apa, melihat perempuan yang dikenalnya dari kecil sampai sekarang ini menangis karena dia, tapi dia sendiri hanya mengatakan hal yang wajar.

"Aoko.. " Kaito kembali membelai rambut Aoko. "Maaf.. kalau tadi aku membuatmu sedih.. tapi apa kamu tidak mau kita tetap seperti ini terus?" tanya Kaito. Aoko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Lalu kamu maunya apa?" Kaito bertanya kembali seraya menghapus air mata Aoko dengan jarinya.

Aoko diam. Kaito bertanya lagi dan lagi. Tapi Aoko tetap saja diam.

"Aoko.. kamu mau kita ini tetap teman atau.." sebelum Kaito menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Aoko memeluknya lagi. Dan lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "A, Aoko!" Kaito mengatakannya dengan refleks dan tidak diniatkan sebelumnya. Gugup? Sudah pasti..

"Buatku, Kaito sangat penting.. melihatmu saja aku bahagia.. tapi.. tapi.." Aoko mengatakannya sambil menangis. Kaito jadi semakin merasa bersalah atau apa, sulit dijelaskan.

"Aoko, kamu tahu aku kan? Aku tidak bisa mengerti kalau kamu tidak mengatakannya.." jelas Kaito. Tangisan Aoko jadi makin deras.

"AKU SUKA KAITO! JANGAN BUAT AKU BINGUNG LAGI!" akhirnya Aoko mengatakan perasaannya yang dari tadi dia tahan. Tapi setelah dia sadar apa yang baru saja dia katakan, Aoko buru-buru menutup mulutnya sendiri, atau bisa dibilang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

'_Aoko! Apa yang kamu katakan?'_ batin Aoko. Kalau mengatakan 'suka' pada teman masa kecil yang dari dulu keduanya selalu bercanda dan bertingkah konyol, canggung selalu datang menghampiri kalau tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka mengatakan hal yang sangat serius.

Ditengah berjalannya proses 'menghilangkan rasa malu'

Kata-kata Aoko sebenarnya tidak bisa sampai terdengar tetangga, tapi kalau hanya untuk terdengar ke seluruh penjuru di rumah itu..

"Akako! Temanmu itu hebat sekali! Caranya dahsyat!" kata Ran sambil menepuk-nepuk *baca: memukul* punggung Akako. Tapi karena terlalu asyik menonton, Akako tidak sadar kalau punggungnya tengah ditepuk-tepuk *baca: dipukul-pukul* seperti layaknya kasur. Shinichi? Dia lagi nahan bersin karena debu-debu beterbangan.

Melihat Kaito berdiri, Ran dan Akako kembali serius menonton.

Ketika berdiri, Kaito kelihatan sangat dingin. Dan kalau dipikirkan satu kali, kelihatannya Kaito tidak menyambut perasaan Aoko.

Sedih, khawatir, dan bingung..

Sedih dengan sikap dingin Kaito. Khawatir jika perasaannya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bingung untuk melontarkan kata-kata seperti apa untuk bersikap biasa. Tapi..

Kaito memeluk Aoko dengan tiba-tiba, dari keadaan Kaito yang berdiri dan Aoko yang duduk. Dan lagi Kaito lebih tinggi daripada Aoko. Tapi Kaito tetap saja mau merundukkan badannya untuk memeluk Aoko, dengan erat.

"Ka, Kaito?" sentak Aoko, wajahnya pasti merah, itu tidak perlu ditanya. Kontak fisik memang sudah biasa bagi mereka, tapi bukan kontak fisik yang biasa dilakukan antar teman kecil seperti halnya petak umpet.

"Maaf.." terdengar suara yang berat milik Kaito. Mata Aoko terbelalak. Mengapa 'Maaf..' yang terdengar? Apakah memang perasaan Kaito tidak sama dengan Aoko?

"Maafkan aku kalau aku membuatmu yang pertama kali mengatakannya!" Kaito melanjutkan kalimatnya yang barusan. Dengan ini, Kaito berhasil 3 kali mengagetkan Aoko, dan dua orang di dapur. Shinichi? Dia tidak dihitung karena sibuk di posisinya dan tidak menonton..

"Eh?" Aoko kaget dan tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Kaito. Kini, Kaito mendapat giliran untuk membuat semburat merah pada wajahnya.

"Aku suka, dari pertemuan pertama kita.." Kaito mengatakannya sembari memeluk Aoko lagi.

Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, yang ada pernyataan cinta Kaito yang berhasil membuat mata Aoko mengalirkan air mata, yang bisa menandakan adanya perasaan khusus, dan saat ini, perasaan khusus yang mengendalikan air matanya adalah perasaan senang..

Semakin lama air mata itu makin deras. Kaito membersihkan air mata Aoko dengan jarinya.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan senyum ceriamu yang membuatku jadi suka?" tanya Kaito sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Aoko sedikit demi sedikit tersenyum dan disertai rona merah di pipinya. "nah begitu.." lanjut Kaito tersenyum lebar.

Merasa sudah saatnya bisa keluar, Ran dan Akako langsung mengambil langkah ke ruang tamu, dengan watados.

"Hei,hei~ ada apa nih pasangan baru?" Akako mulai menggoda Kaito dan Aoko yang sedang cengo dibuat mereka berdua yang baru saja dari dapur.

"Ka,kalian.. kok bisa di sini..?" tanya Kaito dengan keringat dingin mengucur dengan lancarnya. Ran dan Akako tersenyum jahil. Sekilas terlihat tanduk setan di kepala mereka berdua.

"KAMI MERENCANAKANNYA UNTUK KALIAN LHO!" Ran dan Akako menjawabnya dengan kompak, dan jahil tentunya.

"Yah tapi walaupun dibilang kita yang merencanakannya, tapi bagian kamu peluk-peluk Aoko itu diluar rencana kita lho, K-A-I-T-O~" Akako melirik Kaito yang wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus. Begitu juga Aoko.

"Tapi~ cara Aoko pun keren juga yah! _Aku suka Kaito! Jangan buat aku bingung lagi! _Bagus banget lho!" Ran mengulang ucapan Aoko yang barusan. Aoko merasa ingin menghilang saat itu juga!

Ditengah mereka bercanda ria, mereka akhirnya merasa ada yang tidak ada di sana.. apakah itu?

Yah bagaimana pun, akhirnya mereka berdua tetap menjaga rasa percaya antar mereka berdua sampai masa ke depannya..

"Hooi! Aku bagaimana?" jerit Shinichi di bagian dapur yang penuh debu.

-OWARI-

Author: Aaaah! Akhirnya! Setelah berapa lama, akhirnya fic ini selesai! XDD ekobanzaii! \(^0^)/

Akako: dan akhirnya, Ran dan Aoko udah punya gandengan..

Author: eeh Akako XD'' iya deh, nanti aku bikin pasangan buat kamu.. jangan ngambek yaa! XD


End file.
